The Last of Earth's Hope
by Fawdark
Summary: Planet Earth of the 1920's is brought to its knees by creatures from beyond the universe. A young lawyer must join with survivors of the onslaught to fight the force that threatens his species. He is the Last of Earth's Hope.


The Last of Earth's Hope

When I was a kid my Father always told me stories outside under the stars. He would look up at them and say, "Look at all of the stars. There's a story for each one of them." And then he would tell me his story. Somehow, he always had a different one to tell me—never told me the same one again unless I asked for it. It might be about history—of the knights and kings of times past, or possibly about heroes and villains in great battles. But my favorite kind of story was the ones about things that came from beyond our planet. I had once asked him in a wondering voice, "Are there people up there in the sky?" And he just looked at me and said, "If there are, I bet they're looking up at the sky and wondering the same thing." Knowing what I do now I wish he was wrong.

He was right about the fact that Earth wasn't alone in space, but he was wrong about The Others not knowing about us. When they came—or rather when it came; they only sent a single one to our planet. When _it_ came, _it_ didn't come out of wonder and marvel of us. _It_ came learn about our weaknesses: how our bodies and minds worked, how we lived, how advanced our technology was—it didn't care about us. It only came with one mission: Learn, and it wasn't given any rules about how to do it.

I remember the day it came as if it had only happened this morning. May 2, 1925 was the day the world was sent spiraling into chaos. I was driving a Model T through the streets of downtown Chicago on my way home from the law firm I worked at. Cars were expensive, but my father-in-law had given it to me as a wedding gift. I whistled cheerfully as I drove through the streets, saying a quick hello to the baker as I picked up a few pastries for my wife. It was our anniversary, and I had the whole night planned. My Father stories had always been that of short men coming to us in oddly shaped ships that would take them through the skies. They would be peaceful, and help us. When the creature came to our world, it didn't even bother to come in a ship.

I was just turning onto our street when I heard what people have since decided to call "The Scream". I slammed on the brakes and whipped my head around and covered my ears. A Scream louder and higher than I thought any frightened girl could make was coursing through the air. As I turned to look around with other people in confusion, I suddenly I saw it. A hole was opening in the air itself. It didn't just appear either; it exploded into existence with a force so powerful that every window on the street was shattered. It had strange black and purple claw like things extending from the center that seemed to grasp the air and pull the hole even wider. I looked around in shock and fear as other people watched with their ears covered as well. We all then simultaneously clenched our teeth as the Scream began to grow louder. We looked around for the source before we realized that no person was making it. We looked at the hole and realized the Scream was coming from it. Later we found that the Scream didn't come from the creature that came through the hole either. It was almost as if the air was screaming in pain over this invader tearing it open.

The thing that came through the hole was straight out of a nightmare. It had a single massive eye in the center of what you could call its head, with three more across its head above its "face". Its eyes didn't have pupils—they had snakelike slits that glowed purple. Three stone-like tendrils trailed out from it; two in the front as if they were arms, and one in the back. Divided into segments that fit like a puzzle together, the tendrils coursed with pulsing purple energy that released itself at the end of each appendage in the form of an alien purple lightning. The creature had a sort of yellow shell comprising its body which held its eyes, and from which its appendages originated. It had no legs and apparently had no need for them. It hovered in the air suspended by a force that I could feel from where I was standing twenty feet away.

As soon as the creature fully emerged from the now house-sized hole it slammed shut and exploded outwards disappearing as if it was never there to begin with. Everybody, myself included, jumped back and covered our eyes. For a moment the creature did nothing as it looked around at the humans that surrounded it in fear. Then to the shock of everyone it spoke in a deep male voice, albeit it was distorted and strange. "What use are you?" it asked as it turned to look at a man who was standing close to it. Before the man could answer, the creature formed a ball of magenta light in front of its main eye and allowed it to explode in a flash. When the spots faded from our eyes we saw only a dust pile where the man had stood. The creature, unfazed by what it had done, raised its tendrils together and began sending out more balls which tore through the ground and people alike. In pure terror we ran, and so began the Invasion.

That was six years ago. Since then more creatures flooded to countries around the planet using holes in the air just as the first one did. Our species couldn't stand up to the creatures that came to destroy our world. They ravished the earth with no mercy to man or beast. Governments fell, anarchy reigned every country, and society collapsed. But, there were those who fought against these creatures. I was one of those who fought. And now we've found a way to win. So here I stand in front of one of the alien holes, prepared to step through it to the other side. My name is Pash Win, and I am the last hope that Earth has.

**A/N:**Hey, Fawdark here! First story so feel free to review and/or send suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
